Many services allow users to create accounts with such services. In an example, a user may create an email account with an email service in order to send and receive emails. In another example, the user may create an account with a bank service in order to access bank account information of bank accounts maintained for the user by a bank. In this way, the user may create accounts with a variety of different services, such as a social network service, a mobile phone provider service, a shopping website, etc.
The user of a service may want to monitor usage of the service by another user, such as a child, friend, employee, etc. Unfortunately, the user may be unable to directly control or monitor usage of the service by the other user. For example, a parent may be unable to adequately control or monitor usage of a social network service by a child. Thus, the parent may have to rely on logging into a social network account of the child in order to review activity by the child.